


distract me

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, boner, cumming in pants, handjob, movie, semi public sex??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which stray kids decide to watch a horror movie and felix is terrified — until he asks jisung to distract him.alternatively, wherein jisung gives felix a handjob to distract him from the movie.
Relationships: Han / Felix, Jilix - Relationship, Lee Felix / Han Jisung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	distract me

the room was dead silent, everyone staring intently at the screen, waiting for the jumpscare that felix knew was going to happen anytime soon. _it’s coming, it’s coming, I know it’s coming. okay, deep breaths, felix, you won’t be scared if you know—_

felix nearly jumped out of his seat as the long-haired woman fell from the ceiling with a thump and an ear splitting shriek. _fuck my life, I nearly died._ seungmin chuckled upon seeing his reaction, before leaning forward to grab more popcorn.

he hated horror movies, yet somehow the other members still managed to persuade him to join them in watching another horror film. _welcome to felix making terrible life decisions 101, I’m never doing this again._

”you alright?” jisung whispered from where he was sitting beside him on the couch, not wanting to disturb the others who were engrossed in the film.

felix didn’t reply, his eyes screwed shut in fear as the wails from the movie grew louder.

silently, jisung shifted his body closer to him and slipped his hand under the blanket that lay over their laps to rest on felix’s exposed thighs, rubbing soothing circles in an attempt to calm his scared friend.

felix opened his eyes in surprise. jisung smiled reassuringly at him before turning back to the movie. 

felix took a deep breath, stilling his trembling hands before attempting to watch the movie once again. _it’s just a movie, I can do this._

  
  


low whimpers coming from the boy next to him pulled jisung’s attention away from the movie for the second time that night. _he’s terrified, isn’t he?_

after a moment of hesitation, jisung gently grabbed felix’s waist to pull the scared boy into his lap. felix gladly complied, adjusting his weight such that he now lay curled up comfortably in jisung’s lap like a small kitten.

”do you want to go back to your room instead of finishing the movie?” jisung asked, concerned. “I’m sure the others won’t mind.”

felix shook his head abruptly. he didn’t want to be alone in a room right now, not after watching a horror movie.

”okay then,” jisung wrapped his arms around the trembling boy’s waist, attempting to calm him down once more. “is there anything I can do to make you less scared?”

”distract me,” felix blurted out without thinking. “please, just do anything to distract me.”

jisung hummed in reply, sending tiny vibrations down felix’s back that was pressed to his chest. he reached for one of felix’s hands, massaging his fingers lightly, gently applying pressure as he moved from the fingertips to the back of his palm, all the way up his arm to his shoulders.

felix focused on the way jisung’s fingers travelled up his body, leaving a burning trail in its wake. the tension evaporated from his body instantly as jisung’s fingers worked expertly at a knot in his shoulders, pressing and rubbing at places that got felix letting out small sighs of satisfaction. 

he let out a low groan of relief as jisung massaged his neck, applying just the right amount of pressure that loosened his whole body.

as he let out a hiss of pleasure, jisung quickly stilled his fingers. “felix you have to be quiet, you’re disturbing the rest.” jisung whispered.

felix nodded quickly, eager for jisung to continue.

reaching under the blanket, jisung tentatively placed his hands back on felix’s exposed thighs as if testing the waters. felix hummed in encouragement, loving the burning feel of jisung’s hands on him.

squeezing softly, he massaged felix’s thighs, relishing in the way the dancer’s muscles clenched and unclenched beneath his touch.

felix’s stomach tightened as he grew increasingly aware of jisung’s hot breaths against his ear.

felix sucked in a deep breath of surprise as one of jisung’s hands slid down to caress his inner thighs, dangerously close to the hem of his shorts. jisung hesitated, as if waiting for felix’s approval to continue.

felix tapped his arm encouragingly, urging the boy to continue his movements.

he unconsciously let out a low moan of delight as jisung pinched lightly at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, rubbing over it to soothe the ache after, before repeating it over and over again until felix was squirming in his lap, small whines escaping his parted lips.

”jisung...” he whined softly as the said boy inched his hands closer upwards before retreating again. the tightening of his stomach grew increasingly unbearable as he hissed in frustration.

his growing hardness strained against the confines of his shorts as jisung’s hands darted away for the hundredth time. felix jerked his hips forward, desperate for contact.

jisung’s fingers stopped their teasing movements, coming to grip felix’s hip firmly, keeping him still. felix whimpered at the loss of contact. “who said you could do that?” jisung drawled softly, lips touching felix’s ear gently. felix visibly shivered at the touch as he fought to keep another moan from escaping him.

scanning the living room, jisung was glad to find that the other members hadn’t caught on to what they’d been doing yet, all still fully absorbed in the movie. they were sitting at the other end of the couch, and even if they noticed, they’d probably think that jisung was simply comforting felix.

”please, jisung...” felix whispered urgently, his cock twitching in anticipation.

”please what?” felix could hear the smirk in his voice. “what do you want me to do?”

felix whined in protest. “don’t make me say it, it’s embarrassing.”

jisung shrugged. “I won’t know what you want if you don’t tell me, lixie.”

even in the darkness, jisung could still see the tips of felix’s ears reddening. “touch me,” he whispered, embarrassed.

”im already touching you, lixie, you gotta be clearer than that.” jisung teased, enjoying the way he was making felix squirm.

”touch my dick, goddamnit. just touch me, don’t stop touching me. touch me everywhere I want to feel your hands on me, jisung.” felix huffed in frustration, keeping his voice as low as possible, though the thought of the other members finding out what they were doing was turning him on.

”good job lixie, now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” jisung murmured in approval, his hands immediately finding their way back on felix’s thighs, burning hot patches into his skin.

his hands trailed upwards, finally coming to rest on top of felix’s clothed dick. felix moaned softly in delight, involuntarily bucking his hips upwards to meet jisung’s hands. “sensitive, aren’t you?” jisung murmured.

jisung palmed him gently through his shorts, marveling at how his cock responded enthusiastically to his touch, straining to escape the confines of the fabric.

felix’s pants grew heavier as his stomach clenched once more, a tight coil threatening to explode. it wasn’t enough. “please, jisung, I need more. it hurts.”

”you need more?” jisung breathed, nipping at his neck gently to hold back the groan that was threatening to escape him. he was getting incredibly turned on, and the boy writhing in his lap, ass flush against his growing hard-on, wasn’t really helping.

quickly, a hand slipped under the waistband of felix’s shorts, fingertips brushing the base of his cock. felix bit down hard on his lip to fight back a loud moan, hips thrusting upwards once more. jisung’s other hand came to rest on his hip, holding him down firmly. “you don’t want the others seeing you like this, do you?” he muttered.

felix’s dick twitched at the thought of them finding out. jisung’s eyes widened. “oh, you _do_ want them to find out, don’t you?” he hissed. “you want all of them to know how desperate you are for my hands on your dick, huh? what a naughty boy felix has been, begging for me to touch you while you’re grinding on my lap?” jisung whispered all these in felix’s ear, watching in delight as felix’s hips tried to buck upwards again.

”fuck.” felix cursed under his breath, hands coming to grip jisung’s knees as his entire body shuddered with want. “stop teasing me and just touch me!”

something in jisung snapped as felix said this, the hand that was previously teasing his cock with light touches grabbed the entire length, squeezing and rubbing all at the same time.

felix hissed, his fingernails digging into jisung’s knees as his entire body writhed with pleasure at the direct contact. his vaguely tasted blood on his bottom lip as he bit back a wave of moans.

jisung pressed at his slit, spreading the precum all over his dick, his own pants increasing in intensity as felix continued grinding his ass on jisung’s own boner.   
  
“fuck, jisung, slow down.” felix groaned as jisung pumped his dick at an increasingly fast pace, not giving the boy any time to catch his breath.

”im going to-“ felix whined, the delicious coiling in his stomach intensified. “sung, im-“

”come for me, lixie.” jisung murmured, slowing his pace to help felix through his orgasm. felix’s entire body trembled as he threw his head back in ecstasy, his mind whirling in bliss as white hot liquid coated jisung’s entire hand.

jisung bucked his hips a final time, rutting against felix’s ass as he came in his shorts, breathing as heavily as the boy in his lap.

jisung slumped back against the couch as he silently grabbed a tissue from the table to wipe his cum-covered hand. he repositioned the blanket over the two of them, wrapping an arm around the exhausted boy that still lay in his lap.

”you alright now, lixie?” jisung asked in concern as the freckled boy lay against his chest sleepily.

felix smiled sleepily, the movie long forgotten. “maybe horror movies aren’t that bad after all.”


End file.
